Efectos secundarios
by libertad
Summary: capítulo único LilyJames, humor romance y acción, tiene de todo un poco, frase el fic: podrías haberle pedido a cambio algo más placentero, un revolcón por ejemplo. a leer que es sano!


Efectos secundarios.

Capítulo único, ya me conocéis mientras espero inspiración para la bombonería escribo capítulos únicos ¬¬ lo siento el último cap se me resiste. Lily y James como siempre, a leer que es sano.

OOOooooOOO

.-¿y para que quiero hacer una apuesta contigo Potter?- una pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos ante la media sonrisa de un seguro joven de pelo alborotado.

.-¿y por qué no, vamos Evans si me ganas dejaré en paz a Snape, siempre lo defiendes, por algún motivo que no logro entender, si me ganas...te prometo que yo lo dejaré en paz-

.-tu, pero ¿qué hay de Black Lupin y Pettigrew?-

.-por qué metes a Remus y Peter? ellos nunca hacen nada, de Sirius- James esbozó una sonrisa- yo por él no respondo, sólo respondo por mi, pero por algo se empieza pelirroja-

.-¿y se supone que si gano la apuesta tu comprenderás que lo que le haces a Snape está mal?- James la miró incrédulo.

.-primero, no está mal, además la apuesta trata de que si me ganas yo le ignoraré por completo-

.-pero es que eso también está mal Potter!- James cada vez entendía menos a aquella chica.

.-te aseguro que a él le debe de bastar-

.-¿y que pasa si pierdo?-

.-está claro Evans, no vuelves a intervenir, nos dejas en paz y cierras la boca como una buena chica, ves mentalizándote de que vas a perder, y que no vas a poder defender a un idiota que también te insulta-

.-si estas tan seguro de ganar porqué haces la apuesta?-Lily parecía no molestarse por el tono de voz que empleaba James.

.-porque estoy harto de que montes un numerito cada vez que le hacemos algo y me tenga que fregar media escuela porque no sabes mantener la boca cerrada ante algo que te parece injusto, yo tampoco respondo de mis actos cuando algo me parece injusto y ya ves...tiendo a vengarme, si hago la apuesta contigo y te gano estarías obligada a callarte- Lily ignoró por completo el último comentario.

.-Snape no te ha hecho nada y estás haciendo su vida aquí muy miserable, eso es ruin y cobarde- la gryffindor se dio cuenta de algo y abrió sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas de par en par- te sientes humillado por algo?- James se puso muy serio de repente y dio un paso hacia ella, la pelirroja echó hacia atrás su cara pero no retrocedió.

.-un Potter nunca se siente humillado por nada-Lily lo miró sin comprender, abrió y cerró la boca buscando un argumento, finalmente lo encontró.

.-¿por qué no? Eres una persona corriente no veo el motivo por el cual no puedas sentirte humillado ante algo que evidentemente te avergüenza o te hace daño-

.-yo no soy una persona normal y corriente- le dijo dando otro paso hacia ella después se separó- para que veas que soy benevolente vamos a hacer la apuesta en tu terreno, las asignaturas, quien saque más nota en un examen gana-

.-menuda estupidez!- Lily se echó a reír- oh! Está bien Potter acabemos esto cuanto antes, quien saque más nota en el examen de transformaciones gana- James la miró incrédulo ¿es que esta chica no sabía con quien jugaba?.

.-Evans el examen de transformaciones es mañana y...-

.-y que Potter?- James no dijo nada, tampoco es que le estuviera haciendo trampas, si no sabía que él era el mejor en transformaciones era problema de ella.

OOOooooOOO

.-hey! Prongs, hablaste ya con la pelirroja?-

.-si de eso vengo, me ha puesto las cosas realmente fáciles, quien saque más nota en el examen de transformaciones de mañana gana la apuesta-

.-fenómeno, ya podemos ir preparándole al siguiente "broma" a Snape-

.-conmigo de momento no contéis-dijo Remus.

.-perdón, hay alguien aquí que piensa que no voy a ganar?- Remus puso los ojos en blanco ante la acusadora mirada de sus amigos.

.-eso es traición!- gritó Sirius, en ese momento entró Peter al cuarto.

.-genial que he hecho ahora?- todos le miraron raro.

.-tu no Peter, James ha hecho una apuesta con Evans, de todas formas no va contigo así que no te preocupes- le dijo Remus , Peter se encogió de hombros.

OOOooooOOO

.-Un nueve- James le puso el examen en la cara a la pelirroja la cual puso los ojos como platos.

.-vaya! No sabía que eras tan bueno, y eso que entregaste el examen media hora antes que yo ¿cómo lo has hecho?-

.-tenía las ideas claras, bien Evans veo que sabes perder, hasta otra- James fue a darse la vuelta pero la pelirroja lo paró.

.-pero en algo has fallado, ¿qué es lo que has hecho mal?- la pelirroja le cogió el examen para revisarlo.

.-bueno me faltó especificar que los animagos que se convierten en pájaro pueden olvidar fácilmente a donde se dirigen ...-

.-ya que al volar les embarga la libertad y pueden incluso olvidar volverse a transformar en humano- James se puso serio.

.-¿qué nota has sacado tu Evans?-

.-un diez! Te gané te gané!- dijo ella poniéndose en pie y dando un gracioso bailecito de victoria.

.-no puede ser- dijeron James, Sirius y Peter, Remus sonreía divertido hasta que Sirius le pegó un codazo.

.-oh! Si puede... Lily lleva una media de diez en cada examen de teoría de todas las asignaturas desde cuarto curso- les dijo una de sus amigas, mientras James revisaba el examen de la pelirroja estaba perfecto, con caligrafía perfecta y expresión perfecta, James salió del aula, abandonando a sus amigos y su examen.

.-uy! Me parece que a alguien le han tocado el orgullo-dijo la amiga de Lily, la pelirroja recogía los exámenes.- por cierto Lils, ¿en que consistía la apuesta?.

.-en que si ganaba, él dejaba de molestar a snape-

.-tu eres la única idiota que defiende a un tío que la insulta a cada momento, podrías haberle pedido a cambio algo más placentero un revolcón- Lily se puso roja- bueno quizás enrollarte con él, o un beso...Lily niña te va a subir toda la sangre a la cabeza!-

.-Susan, a veces te...- Lily la miró y sonrió maliciosamente-nena ¿por qué no haces una apuesta de ese tipo con Black o Lupin? ¿o con los dos?-Susan dejó de sonreír, mientras Remus alzaba una ceja y Sirius consideraba la oferta.

.-creo que mejor me voy- dijo Susan.

.-espera, yo si quiero ese tipo de apuesta contigo!- Sirius salió corriendo tras ella.

.-¿qué apuesta?-preguntó una chica a Lily.

.-si vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta te lo explico- se ofreció Lupin.

.-Claro-

OOOooooOOO

.-Potter-Lily andaba de prisa tras el chico moreno que la llevaba esquivando toda la semana, aunque no se llevaban del todo bien, no por que Lily no quisiera, generalmente hablaban todos los días o discutían, bueno es cierto que discutían, por Snape, pero ahora, es que ni la saludaba- Potter espera- Lily aumentó la velocidad pero James seguía andando muy de prisa- James! Para!- Lily corrió y lo paró- ¿qué te pasa? Estás enfadado conmigo?-

.-no, ¿te importa? tengo prisa-

.-si me importa-

.-tu coges las oportunidades al vuelo verdad?- James se paró, si no le hubiese preguntado si le importaba no tendría que haberse parado, pero ante todo educación.

.-sólo si las ofrecen, es de tontos desaprovechar una oportunidad- Lily lo miró preocupada- James, se que has cumplido tu promesa, pero eso no conllevaba ignorarme a mí, me duele que lo hagas-

.-considéralo un efecto secundario de la apuesta-

.-efecto?- Lily pensó rápido pero antes de que pudiera decir nada James había vuelto a huir de ella por algún pasadizo que no supo encontrar.

OOOooooOOO

.-Efecto secundario!-gritó Lily con desprecio, sus amigas la veían danzar por la habitación como un animal enjaulado- Efecto/secundario!- gritó de nuevo como una ofensa- este se entera! ¿se cree que puede ir así por la vida...-

.-ignorándote?- acabó Susan por ella.

.-de verdad Susan, tienes el don de la imprudencia y la inoportunidad- le dijo Clara.

.-que piensas hacer para que deje de ignorarte?- le preguntó Susan.- por que al parecer quieres darle un escarmiento-

.-si, pero lo tengo que pensar...- dijo Lily ladeando la cabeza- salgo a dar una vuelta para pensarlo-

.-¿quieres que te ayudemos?-

.-de ninguna manera Susan-advirtió la pelirroja, aquella chica era un peligro a lo que se refiere en ayuda.

OOOooooOOO

Lily abandonó la torre de Gryffindor, no es que James le gustase, sólo...no sabía como explicarlo ¿a caso él no podía entender que lo que hacía estaba mal? la ignorancia duele a no ser que sea mutua entre dos personas que no se aprecian, esperaba que Snape no se sintiese dolido, no tenía por qué, James tenía razón la indiferencia de él hacia Snape no debía de doler al chico, era prácticamente un alto a las hostilidades, pero es que ella con James había discutido y reído también, habían hecho un par de trabajos juntos, no había sido una elección libre, pero generalmente habían hecho un buen equipo, Lily pensaba que con el tema de Snape fuera de combate quizás la relación entre ellos se haría más agradable, pero Potter había puesto distancia de por medio.

.-Hablando del rey de roma,- pensó Lily al verle.

Lily no era un persona que desaprovechaba oportunidades, las veía a la primera de cambio y si Potter se cruzaba con ella por un pasillo vacío era una oportunidad de hablar con él perfecta, las miradas se cruzaron la inexplicable de James y la dudosa de Lily que finalmente decidió cerrar la boca y pasar de largo, James acaba de conseguirlo, la había dejado fuera de combate e intimidado, la pelirroja agachó la mirada, no la cabeza y siguió hacia delante, James miró como la pelirroja se marchaba por el pasillo, estaban apunto de dar el toque de queda, cuando el moreno llegó a su habitación cogió el mapa del merodeador, para saber que iba a hacer la pelirroja.

OOOooooOOO

Que mal había sentado aquella cruzada, le había sentado definitivamente mal, demasiado mal como para aclarar algo dentro de ella, James le gustaba, de alguna forma que no entendía pero le gustaba, y que ahora pasase aquello... Lily se rascó la punta de la nariz, tenía el picor de un estornudo, un estornudo que viene por alergia, que curioso en Hogwarts no hay Calateas, Lily estornudó.

.-así que era cierto que le tienes alergia a estos hierbajos- la pelirroja se apartó, como quien se aparta del demonio, pero chocó contra un cuerpo, volvió a estornudar, Snape le estaba poniendo la calatea en las narices, se intentó apartar, pero la persona que estaba atrás le cogió por los brazos, volvió a estornudar, se removió un poco intentando soltarse, pero la presión en sus brazos aumentó.

.-Evans- Snape rió un poco- cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metieras en asuntos que no te incumbían? Un slyhterin nunca necesita ayuda-

.-eres un cabrón-estornudó de nuevo- lily se apoyó en la persona de atrás que le mantenía sujetos los brazos, elevó su pierna derecha y pegó una patada al brazo de snape que soltó la Calatea al instante volando bien lejos, pegó un patada a la boca del estómago del slytherin, antes de que el otro que la tenía sujeta la patada y la llevará contra la pared dándole un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó aturdida.

OOOooooOOO

James vio en el mapa como dos Slytherins se acercaban a la motita que decía Lily Evans, el nombre de Severus Snape y Macnair se empezaban a acercar demasiado hasta que el de Macnair se sobrepuso al de Lily Evans, James tardó dos segundos en salir corriendo de nuevo de su cuarto con el mapa dirigiéndose al segundo piso, cuando llegó vio a Lily intentando poner distancia entre la pared y ella haciendo fuerza con sus piernas, Snape estaba blandiendo la varita para susurrar un hechizo, pero James se le fue encima como un jugador de Rugby tirándolo al suelo, cuando se giró vio como Macnair y Lily caían al suelo de espaldas, se ponían de pie y la pelirroja daba una patada en la cara al otro chico que cayó de nuevo al suelo, James lo inmovilizó y Lily estornudó por vigésima quinta vez en lo que llevaba de rato allí, Lily se acercó a la Calatea y la desvaneció con la varita, tapándose la nariz e intentando no estornudar de nuevo con ojos lagrimosos miró a James brevemente y apartando su mirada inmediatamente.

.-¿tienes un pañuelo?-estornudó otra vez. James se acercó a Snape , hizo un hechizo cortante a la túnica.

.-toma-Lily lo tomó y se secó la nariz y los ojos, de camino a la sala común Lily estornudó de nuevo. James rió pero la pelirroja no lo miró.

.-¿vas a decírselo a la profesora?-

.-no, te castigarían, has dejado a Snape inconsciente después de ese empujón, no creo que al profesor de pociones le haga mucha gracia que su alumno favorito se haya quedado inconsciente, además ellos no van a decir nada porque me atacaron, pero si yo digo algo hablarán-Lily no le miraba.

.-Evans-

.-que?-dijo Lily con voz tomada por la alergia, seguía secándose los ojos.

.-te lloran los ojos o lloras del susto?-

.-tengo alergia a la Calatea-dijo, James no parecía muy convencido, no parecía de la alergia.

.-Evans mírame-

.-joder Potter, no estoy en una posición muy decente que digamos vale?-empezaron a subir las escaleras.

.-eso me da igual te he visto moquear durante el invierno, y pasarte una hora completa con dos algodones en la nariz para parar una hemorragia, así que mira si me da igual que ahora te estés sonando los mocos-Lily se puso roja y siguió sin mirarle.-oye, Lily joder quieres mirarme!-

.-no quiero! No me da la gana-

.-ni siquiera me vas a escuchar?-la cortó.

.-me has escuchado tu a mí alguna vez de toda esta maldita semana? Vete al cuerno!-la pelirroja se marchó saltando a otra escalera que cambiaba de dirección en ese momento y James no la pudo seguir, Lily siguió su camino sin mirarle una sola vez.

OOOooooOOO

.-asi que ahora es Potter el que quiere habar con lily- dijo Susan pensativa.

.-si, sabes donde está? Podrías intentar convencerla de que hablase con él-

.-claro yo se lo digo pero no tengo ni idea de que le pasa, a Lily los cabreos le duran cinco minutos, creo que se trata de otra cosa-

.-que cosa?-preguntó Sirius.

.-no se...a mi tampoco me lo dice, parece como...no sabría decirte-

.-yo si, a Lily lo que le pasa es que Potter la intimida- dijo Clara.

.-vas en serio?- preguntó Remus extrañado.

.-pues si, no se de que forma la intimida, pero yo tengo que reconocerlo he hablado poco con Potter, y las pocas veces que lo he hecho...-Clara hizo un gesto.

.-la verdad es que Potter impone, y no somos nosotras las únicas que lo decimos, Lily ha estado ajena a esa sensación imponente de Potter porque es muy imprudente en muchos aspectos, pero algo la ha hecho cambiar-siguió Susan, en ese momento un borrón pelirrojo cruzaba la sala común seguido de un borrón moreno, que al intentar subir las escaleras de las chicas calló por el tobogán.

.-seguro que impone?- preguntaron Sirius y Remus a la vez.

.-hay que ver lo que corre- dijo James jadeando- la he eprsegudo desde el cuarto piso y no la he alcanzado estoy en baja forma-

.-lo que pasa es que tu corres mejor con una escoba- le dijo Sirius.

.-Black eres un maldito genio- dos minutos después, James salía volando con la escoba por la venta de la sala común y voló hasta la ventana de la habitación de las chicas, afortunadamente las cortinas estaban abiertas y James pudo ver a Lily mordiéndose las uñas, abriendo su baúl y sacando una toalla, la vio meterse en el cuarto de baño, James abrió la ventana y se coló en la habitación, decidió esperar a que saliera mientras miraba sus cosas, en el baúl encontró unos pergaminos escritos que ponía en todos exactamente lo mismo –no, por favor no! Y no, no, no, la palabra que más se repetía era no- no que?- se preguntó James- por favor que no me guste él? Quien es él?-revisó las demás páginas pero no mencionaba a nadie, un momento después el agua de la ducha dejó de escucharse, el moreno lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para que no la abrieran y se situó al lado de la puerta del baño.

OOOooooOOO

Menuda encerrona le había hecho James, casi se muere del susto al verle apoyado junto al marco de la puerta del baño iba enrollada en una toalla y lo peor es que ni siquiera se podía cambiar James había cerrado también la puerta del baño y empezaba a tener frío.

.-Lily me vas a escuchar-

.-que remedio no?- dijo ella impotente viendo su varita en la mano de él, no le iba a dar una patada por que corría el riesgo de que se le cayese la toalla, cruzó los brazos para mantenerla sujeta.

.-tu lo has querido así-la pelirroja frunció el ceño y los labios, eso si ni le miró una sola vez, a ver si se le podía borrar de la memoria la cara de el Gryffindor, claro que la voz iba a ser un poco difícil.

.-aquel día, ya sabes cual, iba a disculparme por mi actitud, te juro que si, pero no me quisiste escuchar y además ni me diste las gracias por ayudarte-

.-es verdad no te di las gracias- dijo Lily, James esperó escucharlas pero no las escuchó- porque tampoco se si te las merecías.

.-¿cómo?-

.-empujaste a Snape y lo dejaste fuera de combate pero tampoco se si lo hiciste por mi, o por ti, para aprovechar la oportunidad de demostrar que Snape es...malo y se merece todo lo que le haces, o si lo hiciste para hacerme ver que debía retirar el pacto por que me "salvaste" o yo que se por qué-

.-que tal por que iba a hechizarte?- le contestó James con rabia- ¿pero que clase de persona te crees que soy? No soy tan...-

.-retorcido, si, si que creo que eres retorcido-

.-lo hice porque iban a hechizarte! Por nada más-James empezaba a sentir verdaderamente rabia porque Lily no le mirase.

.-bien- dijo Lily mirando por la ventana que había entrado James y por la que entraba frío, la pelirroja la hubiese cerrado de buena gana pero quería que James se largará por donde había venido, escuchó pasos y un segundo después la mano de James estaba bajo su barbilla obligándola a mirarle, Lily fijó los ojos en algún punto de la pared

.-maldita sea mírame!-pidió él pasando las manos por el cuello de la pelirroja, Lily tembló-¿por qué te empeñas en negarme?- a Lily se le escapó el aire que respiraba.- mírame te he dicho que lo siento, de verdad que si-Lily estaba muerta de vergüenza, iba a decirle algo cuando la mano derecha de James se dirigía a su nuca, asustada subió las dos manos a sus brazos para detenerlos y la toalla calló al suelo irremediablemente, la cara de Lily pasó de sorpresa a pánico.

.-no mires!- gritó al tiempo que pegaba a James a su cuerpo quizás no fue la mejor opción pero si la única para taparse cuanto antes.

.-em bueno eso es un poco tarde- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa encantada en la cara, Lily enrojeció aún más.

.-joder- gimió ella cuando las manos de James se deslizaron de su nuca a su espalda

.-Lily tu sabes lo que les pasa a los...bueno a nosotros en estas ocasiones así que...-

.-de que hablas James! Estoy desnuda y de ninguna manera quiero que me veas más, así que.. que vamos a hacer?-

.-tengo un par de ideas-

.-James!-

.-que? Oh! está bien, cerraré los ojos y tu recoges la toalla-dijo él llevándose las manos a los ojos, Lily se agachó y recogió la toalla.

.-ya-James volvió a mirarla.- si te esperas a que me vista podemos hacer las paces de forma más decente, es que tengo frío-

.-de forma más decente?-

.-si, podríamos ir a Hogsmeade a tomar una cerveza de mantiquilla, claro, si tu quieres- dijo Lily incómoda, le hubiese gustado que la invitara él, pero no iba a desaprovechar oportunidades.

.-a Hogsmeade? Pero hoy no es día de salida- dijo James haciéndose el tonto, para su sorpresa Lily alzó una ceja como diciendo ¿de verdad Potter?.

.-vamos, me vas a decir a estas alturas que tu nunca has ido a Hogsmeade entre semana- James sonrió inocente.

.-depende no quiero que te chives-Lily frunció el ceño.

.-no me he chivado desde tercero lo voy a hacer ahora?-

.-de acuerdo vístete-dijo James como un padre consintiendo a su hija.

.-si lo haces como si me hicieras un favor no voy-Lily se cruzó de brazos.

.-o te vistes o te visto, yo también quiero hacer las paces de forma más decente- la frase en si era igual que la de Lily, pero la pelirroja no habría dado un paso atrás de no ser por el tono, la forma y la sonrisa con la que lo dijo.

OOOooooOOO

Las navidades llegaron, los rumores y cotilleos continuaban, y Sirius y Remus andaban por los rincones lamentándose.

.-Black tienes cara de perro abandonado-

.-muy graciosa Susan, James nos está dejando, se va a divorciar de nosotros, se pasa el tiempo con Lily-

.-Lily hace tiempo que firmó los papeles de divorcio con nosotras- dijo Clara fastidiada.

.-ni siquiera están saliendo- Remus fingió snifs y Clara le abrazó

.-aún- apuntó Sirius- hoy es 28 y aún los merodeadores no hemos hecho ni una inocentada-

.-pobre Sirius- Susan se acercó y le abrazó, el le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa endiablada.

.-bueno nos vamos chicos, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Clara, las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, Sirius y Remus pudieron leer en sus espaldas : propiedad merodeadora acércate y lo lamentarás., sonrieron y se marcharon en sentido contrario, Susan y Clara se giraron para mirarles en sus espaldas se leía: tócame el culo verás que duro lo tengo.

Susan y Clara empezaron a silbarles-hey guapetones!- Sirius y Remus se giraron- así que el culo duro eh?- ellas dos se rieron y los dos chicos elevaron las cejas.

.-Eh?-Oo.

.-se puede tocar?-volvieron a silbarles mientras se acercaban.

.-eh?-òÓ

.-a por ellos!-

.-OO-

OOOooooOOO

.-James- el moreno se giró para ver a Lily, la pelirroja se le acercó llevaba pintalabios rojo, se le acercó, le abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, James sonrió.-Buenos días-

.-hola, has visto a Sirius y Remus?- Lily rió.

.-si , iban corriendo hace un momento perseguidos por Susan y Clara-

.-y eso?-

.-es que llevaban un cartel en la espalda que invitaba a tocarles el culo, casi me apunto, pero habían cogido mucha ventaja- dijo la pelirroja divertida, y mirando la cara de James que empezaba a cubrirse de besos idénticos al que Lily le había dado en la mejilla.

.-tengo que ir a por ellos aún no hemos planeado la inocentada de este año, quedamos para comer?- la pelirroja asintió, James le dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta cuando notó como le daban una palmada suave en el culo, James botó en su sitio.

.-tengo que averiguar quien va poniendo esos carteles, son realmente útiles- dijo la pelirroja inocente, de repente la chica hipó y tres corazones salieron de su boca en los que se leía –quiero desesperadamente a James Potter- Lily se extrañó.

.-de verdad?- dijo James divertido- no sabía que me quisieras tanto-

.-hombre...hip- tres más, en los que se leía deseo a James Potter. Lily se puso roja.

.-vaya! esto se pone interesante- James se acercó y Lily se apresuró a explotar los corazones.

.-no decía nada de esto en el conjuro-

.-qué conjuro?-

.-el que te he hecho, llevas toda la cara llena de besos- James se miró en un cristal y alzó las cejas.

.-no me quedan mal-

.-no, hip!-tres más: bésame. Lily alzó una ceja.

.-esto que es?-

.-son tus pensamientos sobre mi-dijo James divertido.

.-que bien hip- que me beses ya!

James sonrió, se acercó aún más y se besaron, Sirius y Remus pasaron corriendo- enhorabuena!- les gritaron, Clara y Susan les seguían por detrás- viva los novios!- y siguieron corriendo.

.-has oído algo?- le preguntó James.

.-no mucho la verdad-

.-te ha gustado mi inocentada?-

.-ha tenido un efecto secundario muy interesante-admitió Lily.

FIN

Libertad

Lib para los amigos.

Mafalda´s friend.

Shadow cat amiga de Mamba negra.

Notas: a ver ya he dicho que es un capítulo único, que más... el siguiente capítulo de la bombonería lo estoy escribiendo pero me está costando mucho porque estoy trabajando y además no estoy en mi casa de valencia sino en el chalet y por tanto no toco tanto el ordenador como desearía por que en el chalet no hay ordenador, por no haber no hay ni teléfono fijo, pobre de mi con lo que me gusta hablar por teléfono, es mi invento favorito así que mi movil anda sin saldo por que me lo gasto..esto son cosas que no importan, que más ah! Si, el de "lecciones que aprender" lo he quitado por que se me ha ocurrido una forma mejor de escribirlo, mil veces mejor, para octubre lo estaré empezando, y ya bambinos, no tengo que deciros nada más, solo que no penséis que os he abandonado y que voy a seguir escribiendo, cuando finalice el verano volveré a coger mi ritmo habitual, besos a tuts.


End file.
